


Nap

by Fear_Fades_4Eva



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bamboo Rice (Food Fantasy) - Mentioned, Concerned Raindrop, Cuddles, Escargot's Pillow (Food Fantasy) - Mentioned, Gen, Gyoza (Food Fantasy) - Mentioned, Hamburger (Food Fantasy) - Mentioned, Jirou (Food Fantasy) - Mentioned, Peking Ducks Children (Food Fantasy) - Mentioned, Shy Salad, Sleepy Escargot, Tarou (Food Fantasy) - Mentioned, lazy day, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Fades_4Eva/pseuds/Fear_Fades_4Eva
Summary: Napping on a warm day. That's it. That's all that really happens.





	Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own Kagome or Food Fantasy. They belong to their rightful creators nor do I intend to profit off them in anyway.  
> Note 2: Microsoft Word... why you gotta single out Escargot like this and make him look like a spelling error. That's just mean.  
> Note 3: Descent into Madness is being a dick and I have no idea how many times I've rewritten the next chapter so just bear with me. Please and thank you! -bows-  
> Note 4: All explanations will be at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Food Fantasy x Inuyasha crossover  
> No Pairngs/General  
> Summary: Napping on a warm day. That's it. That's all that really happens.

~Begin~

 

 

"It is dangerous to sleep out here so callously, Master Attendant."

Kagome blinked sluggishly, hands briefly clenching around blonde strands, and turned her face further into Escargot's pillow, his arms tightening around her waist while he grumbled sleepily into her chest. The flip of Raindrop's breaks make her grumble and groan but she tilts her head back, careful not to shift enough for the light of the sun to hit Escargot's napping face, to look up into Raindrop's worried gaze. Soft and warm and comfortable, she smiles up at him, detangling a hand from Escargot's hair to hold out a hand to the man.

As always, he hesitates and she can see the deprecating words sitting on the tip of his tongue before he opens his mouth, his eyes now troubled. Her smiles dims, just a little, in understanding. He still hadn't told her what happened but, it had been bad, that much she can tell. She reaches for the arm of his chair where one hand still sits and, gently, barely, touches the tips of their fingers together. He jolts and it almost looks like he will yank his hand back but he doesn't.

Slowly, his fingers then his palm slide along hers, until they can both wrap their hands around each other's wrist. His minute tremble sits against her pulse but she pays no mind to it. Bringing it up tended to make him retreat faster than he would on any given day.

"Raindrop."

He blinks at her, the pinch that had developed softening on his face, brows relaxing from their deep furrow.

"I was careful. Hamburger is out keeping an eye on the front gate and Bamboo took Tarou and Jirou and Gyoza and..." Kagome squinted, trying to wrack her half-asleep brain. "and... some of the others."

"Still, Master Attendant, I would feel better if you were napping inside." He quietly argued and she forced her eyes to stay on his face to keep his attention off the absent caress his thumb was making over her pulse.

"I must agree, Master Attendant. I'm sure the children would enjoy having a nap with you, as well."

Kagome pursed her lips, trying not to pout at Peking when he stepped out onto the  _engawa_. He knew it too, the arrogant butt. She conceded with a sigh, slipping her hand from Raindrop's and nudging Escargot until he did more than groan and hide his face. It takes a second to get up onto her feet, mostly because she has to maneuver around Escargot and fight off her own lethargy but they both finally manage.

Thankfully, Raindrop and Peking are nice enough to help them back inside, Peking hefting Escargot over his shoulder and Raindrop reaching for her hand while she clutches Escargot's pillow to her chest,  _shoji_  slid shut with a quiet tap.

Surprisingly, she sees Salad lying down near Peking's nest of chicks, fingers hovering more than stroking the closest. He peeks at her shyly when she gets down on her knees next to him, careful to keep her distance so he'll stay, to lay on her stomach. She isn't even settled, pillow barely hitting the tatami, before Escargot is cuddling up to her again, arms around her waist, head tucked between her shoulder blades.

He exhales heavily, relaxing all his weight against her, then quiets. Peking rests against the _f_ _usuma_  she is facing, happily allowing a mini herd of chicks to hop and climb onto him, pipe settled in his hand to be packed. Rainbow, on the other hand, locks his breaks and climbs out of his wheelchair to sit next to Peking, waving off Sanma who'd just entered through the right  _fusuma_ , cats curled up in his arms and on his shoulders.

They hop down to curl up on her back and in the little spaces between her and Escargot, a  _serengeti_  coming to curl up right between her neck and shoulder, all of them purring. Sanma himself closes the  _fusuma_  and settles in the far corner, watching them. 'Them' as in the cats. As he always did.

Shifting cloth had one eye opening to see Salad scooting closer to them. He froze, staring back at her until she smiled, turning over the hand she still had stretched out. Like Raindrop, he hesitated before linking their fingers. The cool temperature of his skin made her shiver and relax, knowing he wouldn't be hurting himself to be in the same room with all of them.

Her eyes fell closed and she hummed, feeling Salad move, his damp breath covering her knuckles.

She chuckled into Escargot's pillow, the heat and the purring helping her nod off quicker, and managed to mutter, "We need more relaxing days like this."

A quiet hum from one, maybe two, of them reaches her ears before she passed back out.

 

 

~End.~

**Author's Note:**

> Tarou and Jirou are Bamboo Rice's pets? companions?. Tarou means eldest son and Jirou means second son.
> 
> Serengeti - The Serengeti is a breed of domestic cat, first developed by crossing a Bengal and an Oriental Shorthair.
> 
> Shoji - A sliding panel that is made of translucent paper in a wooden frame that can be used for both interior and exterior walls.
> 
> Fusuma - Sliding panels that acts as doors and walls that give Japanese homes many possibilities as rooms can be dynamically reconfigured.
> 
> Engawa - An outer corridor that wraps around a Japanese house. These were traditionally used as a separator between delicate shoji and outer storm shutters and when the storms shutters are shut, give off a feeling like secret passageways but can be extremely narrow. Some houses have wide engawas that resemble wrap-around verandas.
> 
> Word Count: 806 (excluding all notes and explanations)
> 
> As always, read & review. Let me know if I made any mistakes and what you thought! xoxo  
> Kudos are also very appreciated <3


End file.
